<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二/原作向】破镜23 by rellik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402261">【冢不二/原作向】破镜23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellik/pseuds/rellik'>rellik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellik/pseuds/rellik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【冢不二/原作向】破镜23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>至此手冢一切的反常都得到了解答，不二就算身体还热到难以自持心也凉了半截。<br/>“手冢……你竟然在这里等着……”才发出过满是情欲的呻吟的嘴断断续续呢喃出这句话，抱着男人脊背的手僵在对方的蝴蝶骨上不知进退。<br/>不二觉得自己像被推到了火山口，手冢就是灼热的红色岩浆在他身边流淌着用人类无法忍受的高温蒸干思想。<br/>可在这样的境地里，手冢还在问他——<br/>一起住吧？<br/>为什么？<br/>在狂热的欲望中不二很想愤怒地指责手冢的强势与执着如这被子下的黑暗渐渐令人无法呼吸，这根本违背了他们和好时手冢的表态，但同时他也骇然发现自己的内心其实为此沉醉还被点燃了比往日更甚的热情。<br/>不二觉得自己不是疯了就是在一次次沉沦里和手冢一起变态了！<br/>“…手冢……”他已经被欲望驱使得抬腰用穴口去含弄对方的性器，手冢却喘着气用退开拒绝了他的请求，动作坚定。<br/>“一起住？”下面退让而去，上面手冢却埋首在他颈窝削薄滚烫的嘴唇沿着胸锁乳突肌擦下去，一口口啄吻着；结实的胸膛也放下全部重量压在他的胸口悄悄调戏；甚至那只盖满厚茧的手指也在穴口似进似出地绕圈徘徊。<br/>不二抖得声音都快要发不出来，蔚蓝的眼睛想瞪对方都因为黑暗无法表达，只能咬着牙挣扎：“…用这样的手段……太卑鄙了吧…手冢……”<br/>“我只是想寻求你的回答，不二。”男人在他颈窝里轻声诱哄，“你也完全可以对我使用强制的方式满足自己，不是吗？”<br/>“……意思是让我在……同居和强迫你之间做一个选择吗？”不二咬住自己的手指逼自己维持最后的清醒。可这紧窄的黑暗空间里除了手冢还是手冢，那点痛觉根本无法抵御手冢带来的狂潮。<br/>手冢用性器在穴口碰了碰：“不好吗？无论那个选择，我都十分期待，因为我们是恋人——”<br/>性器忽然捅进一小截又撤出去。<br/>“你想对我做什么我都会欣然接受。”<br/>“……你…”光是短暂的触碰不二都能感受到手冢的欲望是多么的坚硬涨大。上一次彻底结合时的快感足以让人遗忘自我，他的身体和大脑都记住了它，都渴求着手冢。<br/>自始至终，毫无回击之力。<br/>“……手冢……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“…我从来没有想过你也会长成一个…变态的大人。”<br/>不二的声音断断续续，带着某种回忆的味道。<br/>手冢破天荒地真的笑了出来，虽然只是很轻很轻的一声鼻音，在布料与布料间包裹出温柔的味道。<br/>“我做的从来都是竭尽全力追求目标，现在不过想换一种方式而已。因为……”<br/>不二能感觉到男人的吻沿着鬓角渐渐落向额头——<br/>“你对我来说是独一无二的。”<br/>汗湿纠缠的身体，频率反常的呼吸，还有把意识啃噬得支离破碎的欲望。周遭的一切都让这个国中生般的吻格格不入。<br/>在这个短暂纯情的吻里不二的脑海忽然回闪他们一起拿下全国大赛时手冢的笑颜、25岁时手冢高举挑战者杯被风吹动的发梢、退役那天手冢眉间的疲惫和见到他时豁然开朗的眼神——<br/>一切一切，层层叠叠，直到今天他回到家中闻到的那股令人眷恋的气息。<br/>爱情到底是什么？<br/>理性的融合？热血的冲动？美化的情绪？<br/>还是纯粹的欲望出于挽留那些回不去的时光而巧立名目？<br/>手冢是在完全的意外里被不二扑倒的，尺寸巨大的被子还盖着他们，不二像是一头被禁锢多年的野兽狠狠咬了他一下，丝丝缕缕的血腥味飘荡又散落成一根红线绑缚在他们的心口。不二的动作丝毫没有犹豫就握住了他其实也几乎忍到极限的性器一边摸索他手里的安全套。<br/>“是你说的…手冢……”不二喘息着手指凌乱地给他套上那层冰凉的薄膜，“我想做什么……你都会接受？”<br/>手冢还没来得及表态，身上男人的后穴就坐了下来。<br/>黑暗中两人都发出了如释重负的叹息。<br/>这一次不二完全没有顾忌手冢的反应，被刻意撩拨到湿透的穴口贪婪地吞下手冢最私密的地方让那根坚硬的东西捅进他自己都无法分辨的深处。<br/>“…嗯…”将手肘撑在男人的身上，只靠腰侧的肌肉收缩放松带动结合的地方起起伏伏，完全满足自我的快感一波波冲刷意识，让不二彻底忘记顾及手冢的感受，让手冢完全为自己所用地享受他的身体，更多地占有他，吞噬他，通过绞弄他最敏感的地方来控制他的想法和节奏。<br/>中间那层薄薄的橡胶根本阻碍不了一点他们的结合和情感。<br/>若是从外界看，只能看到质地松软的被子以一种极其暧昧的节奏震动着传导到床角发出轻微的吱呀声。昏黄的灯光都被这种气氛染上了欲望的粉色，空气也围绕着这个中点旋转着等待每一个空隙钻进去查看真相。<br/>去看一个人如何向另一个人完完全全地打开自己。<br/>中间手冢似乎试图接过这场性事的掌控权，却被他以从未有过的强势按住了手臂——手冢当然可以反抗，他有足够的力量，却稍微有些违和地只做出了小幅度的挣扎，之后便放弃任由不二全盘操控这场不知还能否算互相满足的对弈。<br/>黑暗像一抹无言的背景让人变得无所顾忌地绽放出在光明不会出现的色彩。不二呻吟着律动着，汗水随着他的动作滴落在另一个人身上，本应完全属于手冢的性器却在按他的想法一下又一下顶得越来越深越来越狠，他无法控制自己将指甲陷入对方的皮肤抓紧他攀向高点——<br/>不二知道自己射了，即使在黑暗中他也能想象到精液洒落在手冢那漂亮的腹肌胸肌上的色情画面。手冢在他松懈的瞬间接手，右手卡住他的腰侧继续狠戾的动作直到在他体内达到高潮。<br/>停止下来的两人在黑暗里只留下沉重的呼吸声交流。不二脱力地任由自己瘫在手冢身上，手冢抬起一点被角把用过的安全套扔出去，也让新鲜的空气和灯光涌入。<br/>理智渐渐回笼。<br/>不二终于意识到自己刚才做了什么，他几乎可以说是半真半假地强上了手冢一次。<br/>尴尬七上八下地爬出来，让他觉得身下这个原本诱人的怀抱有点扎人。<br/>受害人却十分满意的样子——不二当然一点都不意外，毕竟他们刚才比的不过就是谁的忍耐力更强罢了。<br/>他输了。<br/>而且整个过程里他完全忘记顾及本应双方配合才完成的行为，手冢在这种被挟制的状态里除了欲望还有什么感受——他似乎不太能想象。<br/>毕竟在几乎所有人的记忆里，手冢国光或许迟钝过或许冷漠过，可以受伤可以败北可以不登上最高的顶峰——<br/>他也从未被人彻底压制。<br/>如果不是逼仄压抑的黑暗，不二想他或许无法放纵到这种程度。另一方面……<br/>不二回想起失控时手冢那怪异的挣扎方式，似乎不是为了反抗他的压制，只是单纯的为了离他手下的力道远一点。蔚蓝的眼睛在黑暗中猛地睁开，他这才意识到自己按住的是手冢的左手臂！<br/>或许是连日来手冢的强势让他忘记了一件无比重要的事——他的手臂。<br/>手冢是因此退役的！</p><p>冷静如冬日的冰泉坠落。<br/>不二松开钳制住手冢左臂的手，在两人之间支撑起一点空间，昏沉的光流过这一段，让他终于看到了手冢那双无比熟悉的凤眼。<br/>深邃的黑。<br/>“手冢，你的手是不是在痛？”不二的声音前所未有的冷。<br/>手冢迟疑了一下，最后还是选择承认，因为他是瞒不过不二的：“一点。”<br/>“为什么不告诉我？”他们不是恢复恋人关系了吗？<br/>“你在工作。”<br/>不二的质问被简单的几个发音堵了回去。他也同样没有对手冢说自己出差和回家的时间，甚至拒绝了手冢作为恋人的身份希望同居如此合情合理的要求。<br/>被子下原本交错的呼吸声忽然就轻下去。<br/>他们都在克制着自己。<br/>不二的喉头滚动了一下，让话题改变。<br/>“为什么要同居，手冢？”<br/>“为什么不要，不二？”<br/>“我们才刚刚开始恋爱，不是吗？”<br/>身下的男人静默了一会，才开口说道。<br/>“在伦敦的那天晚上我就说过，对我来说，这十五年我们的关系从来没有中止。”<br/>“所以你是真的觉得我们已经在一起十五年了？”不二的笑有些含糊。<br/>“没错。”<br/>“所以我刚才弄痛你也忍着？”<br/>“不是什么严重的事。”<br/>“手冢……”不二的声音低了下去，“我们要走到同居的程度，首先要做到的就是坦诚彼此的感受吧？”<br/>手冢抬起手让他靠回自己怀里，被子重新笼罩交叠的两人，黑暗中被网球拍磨砺的手插进柔软的发丝里轻轻抚弄。<br/>“好，下次不会这样了。”男人的声音顺着交叠的胸腔传进对方心里，“不二，我说过十五年来我从来没有停止过对你的思念，并且……不知道为什么，我也肯定你是同样的心情。”<br/>“那可不是什么让人享受的心情。”不二苦笑着也伸手去捏他的鬓角，都湿透了，“手臂现在的感觉如何？”<br/>“没事。””手冢亲亲他的头顶，““所以在有选择的情况下，我并不希望再品尝这样的味道。你拒绝了我的提议后，一句话都没有留下地离开了三天……”<br/>“……手冢？”<br/>不二感到了对方的心情，有些惊诧地喊了他一声，接着搂着自己的手臂收紧了。<br/>“我很担心。”<br/>“担心……担心我又离开了吗？”<br/>搂紧他的男人不再言语，是默认了。<br/>不二突然有些心酸，又有些想笑，就像梦中看到娃娃脸手冢脑袋上那顶伤痕累累帽子时的心情。<br/>于是他像梦里一样摸摸男人的头，轻声安慰：“我不会走了，手冢。”<br/>手冢在他颈窝里点点头，突然语气古怪地冒出一句：“这句话，不是骗人的吧？”<br/>“…啊，是骗你的。”不二捏捏他的脸回应。虽然他的内心简直要吐槽难得温情的气氛就这么被打破了。<br/>“……”<br/>“……你当真了？”<br/>“…………”<br/>“噗嗤——”不二终于忍不住大笑起来，被子里都是他的笑声回荡震动。<br/>手冢仗着身高优势一把把他压住，语气又恢复了往常的冷淡：“为了证明你不是在撒谎，和我一起住吧，不二。”<br/>不二笑了好一会儿，直到觉得要笑光了被子里的氧气才堪堪停下。<br/>明明这里和刚才一样只有黑暗，这一次他却看到了手冢眼中的光——<br/>“我知道了。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>